Sleep quality is of great interest to many healthcare providers and individuals, since the amount and quality of sleep may affect physical and mental health. Current techniques for quantifying and measuring parameters associated with the quality of sleep for an individual involve sensors mounted on the individual's body, via, for example, a headband or a wristband. Some other techniques involve using remotely mounted sensors such as cameras and microphones to measure these parameters. However, such sensors may be intrusive, as may be the case with headbands or other sensors mounted directly on an individual, or may not be close enough to the individual to collect accurate data, as may be the case with remotely-mounted sensors.
Additionally, sleep quality can be better understood in view of a sleeper's behavior, habits, health, and environment. Sleep quality may be adversely affected by environmental factors such as extreme temperature, too much ambient light, or too high or low humidity. Sleep quality may also be affected by diet, medication, and exercise habits, among other factors. Analysis of sleep quality can provide insight when designing a diet, medication plan, exercise regimen, or sleep environment.